Current ironing devices are traditionally used in the home and are utilized to remove creases from a fabric. Further, they typically require a firm, heat-resistant surface, such as an ironing board, to press the fabric against, they have one soleplate on the bottom surface, and are heavy. While these features work well for a user in a location where an ironing board can be used, such as a house or hotel, numerous people travel frequently for reasons such as work or pleasure and do not have access to an ironing device or, even if they have access, do not have the ability, or desire, to use a heavy ironing device to keep their clothes smooth and wrinkle-free. For example, a user on a business trip may want to quickly smooth out portions of the user's shirt prior to a meeting, but the hotel may not have an iron in the room or the user may already be at the meeting location and, therefore, not have access to an iron. Therefore, an ironing device is needed that is small and light enough to be portable and that does not require use of an ironing board.